Love Found Only in Emeralds
by Darkwind
Summary: R rated for violence, rape, suggested inscest, and lemon twists; yaoi. Desipte everything being against him, will Malfoy live to love the only one who ever cared?
1. A Dark Night

A/n: Okay, first off I would like to make it known that this is the first Harry Potter fic I've done in a very long time. Second, it is my first yaoi (for those of you unfamiliar with the term, it means male/male relationship or slash) fic (though I've read many). I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Warning: This chapter is going to be violent and in many ways disgusting. If you do not wish to read just know that what happened to Malfoy isn't good and wait until chapter two is out.  
  
God, I've done it now. One day I'll learn to just shut up. Draco thought to himself as he stood in front of his father, defiance and anger flickering in his steel colored eyes.  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that!" Lucius howled, backhanding his son with a force that forced Draco's head to face left.  
  
Draco turned back to face his father, his nose crinkling at the smell of the alcohol on his breath. "You're drunk," he spat.  
  
"You just don't learn, do you boy?" Lucius said, narrowing his eyes, his speech slightly slurred.  
  
"Neither do you." Draco snapped back.  
  
He planted his feet firmly, expecting another blow. He was surprised and frightened however when Lucius took a few steps back and smiled. Oh, but he didn't just smile any smile; that was the smile his father had on his face when he watched someone bleed and took pleasure from it. That sick, sadistic smile told Draco that he was in for a lot of trouble, and it was going to be painful.  
  
Not in fear but in a determination to survive Draco ran past his father and headed for the exit to his bedroom, hoping that Lucius' inebriated state would slow him down with lack of coordination. But this time he miscalculated just how intoxicated Lucius was and he was suddenly face floor on the ground, stunned by a spell from his father's wand. Try as he might he couldn't move any of his limbs in defense as Lucius stalked towards him and kicked him several times in the ribs, breaking quite a few of them.  
  
Not satisfied with the small moan he got from his son, Lucius used a transfiguration spell to change his own wand into a whip, and he cracked it right over Draco's head before bringing it down to make contact with his body, slicing away both flesh and shirt material. He smiled as Draco let out a yelp and continued to whip him hard; he quickly became angry when after the first yelp, Draco didn't utter another sound.  
  
I won't let him win. Draco thought he tried desperately to keep himself from crying out again as Lucius' whipping became harsher and he felt his flesh strip off of him and the warm blood run in little rivers down the sides of his back.  
  
When Lucius grew bored of his son's bloodied back, he flipped him over to look into his eyes. They still shone brightly with defiance, and Lucius was determined to break him of it. He had let Draco get away with his idle tongue lately and his cursed himself for it for now the boy knew no other way to behave. He would have complete control, and he knew just how to seize it.  
  
Never mind stripping his flesh from him. It would be much quicker if I just stripped him of his dignity. Lucius thought as another sickening smile crossed his face.  
  
Ignoring the blood that was seeping into the plush green carpet of the room, Lucius lifted his son up and threw him on the bed, and, turning his wand back to its original form, used it to tie Draco's limbs to the four bedposts.  
  
"You will learn to respect me." He said coldly as he used a spell that relieved Draco's body from its stunned state.  
  
Draco remained silent and glared at Lucius with such contempt that he felt he could almost burn holes in him. When he locked eyes with his father however he felt fear in the pit of his stomach for the smile that now crossed Lucius' face he had also seen before; he saw it when Lucius sought pleasure by means of forcing himself on others and the knot of dread in his stomach made him very nauseous.  
  
Lucius climbed on top of the bed until he was straddling his son and without warning punched him hard in the gut, knocking the breath out of Draco and caused him to throw up, nearly choking on his own vomit as he tried to sit up.  
  
"You disgusting boy," Lucius spat, taking a knife from his robe pocket and cutting deeply across Draco's right cheek. "You're pathetic."  
  
Draco fought hard not to throw up again as he was forced to swallow that of which he had regurgitated and feeling his hair tamp and sticky with his stomachs contents. Lucius wasn't finished however as he ripped Draco's shirt down the middle, gouging his chest and abdomen at the same time. He winced from the pain, but refused to give his father the satisfaction of a whimper or cry of pain as he boldly stared Lucius in the eye.  
  
"Fine, you insolent little brat!" Lucius replied to his sons' silent rebelliousness.  
  
Smiling cruelly, he reached down and began undoing his belt, watching, as his son's eyes grew wide and the fear dancing in them. He removed the belt from the loops of his pants and before throwing it to the floor lashed at Draco's exposed front with the buckle and bruising his pale skin, taking great joy at his son's wincing. Once he was finished, he swiftly undid the button and zipper of his slacks and pulled them down to reveal a pair of briefs that were strained to capacity in the middle with his erection.  
  
Draco wanted to be sick again at the thought of his father being aroused by his torment and what ideas were going through his head.  
  
Lucius leaned forward to whisper into Draco's ear, "Beg me not to take you. Plead with me not to break you again."  
  
Draco began thrashing his body about in a futile attempt to force Lucius off of him, accidentally rubbing his hips against his father's and felt sickened with himself as his body reacted to the friction, causing himself to harden. "I will never beg for you, ever!"  
  
"We'll see boy, we'll see." Lucius quickly pulled down his briefs and pulled Draco's pants and boxers down around his knees, then forcing himself roughly into him.  
  
Draco couldn't help but cry out from the pain of being stretched by his father's length and the dry, painful friction as Lucius thrusted wildly into him.  
  
"You're a disgusting, useless boy! You're nothing but a little whore to be used by others better than you!" Lucius shouted over Draco's screams of pain and pleasure.  
  
After fifteen minutes or so, Lucius spilled his hot seed into Draco, pulled out of him, and got off the bed, pulling his pants back up in the process. When he was done he undid the bonds that held Draco and threw his cloak at him.  
  
"Clean yourself up and get downstairs for dinner." Lucius said calmly and without another word left the room.  
  
Draco couldn't move or think. All he could do was feel; feel the pain that was so intense it blocked out everything else, and feel the shame of being taken again by his father. With a loud groan he forced himself to turn on his side and once again threw up until his stomach was so empty it felt hollow. Instead of doing what was asked of him he rolled over again and drifted off into his nightmare-filled unconscious, the only feeling of satisfaction was that of knowing that he didn't beg his father to stop. this time.  
  
Okay, how was it? A little violent, I know. But I promise it'll get a lot nicer. 


	2. A Train of Thought

A/n: Wow. Seven reviews for one chapter. I feel almost honored, despite the fact that it didn't appear on the site like I wish it had. Thoughts were supposed to be italicized, but apparently fanfiction.net had other ideas. Anyway, thank you to all those who reviewed.  
  
Although it was something he hated doing, Draco spent the remainder of the summer being a "good son"-that is, keeping his tongue in check around his father. The only thing he hated more than his father was actually doing what his father ordered to him.  
  
But despite his burning hatred, he did as he was told and as a result he remained outside of his father's wrath for the remainder of the summer, and was actually relieved to be standing amidst his lesser equals on the noisy platform of nine-and-three-quarters. He glanced around lazily as he waited for his two lackeys Crabbe and Goyle to appear silently at his side like good cronies and follow him around, when his eyes caught sight of a figure that moved briskly toward the train. Curious, he came in closer to see who it was and amazed when he fell upon the sight of none other than Harry Potter putting his owl's cage into its proper train car and whispering comforting words to the agitated animal.  
  
He concentrated on the way he moved and admired a bit until he saw something much more entertaining: Ron Weasley pushing his way through the crowd of students and clumsily stumbling like the oaf Draco always felt him to be, and saw this as an opportunity to humiliate the red head. So, he casually made his way through the throng of children without Ron catching sight of him and swiftly put his foot in Ron's path, ending with the desired result of Ron tripping up and falling flat on his face, along with the added bonus of his trolley crashing into the open animal car and knocking over the cages of several animals, which broke open and had frightened animals flying, running, and hopping about, causing a temporary chaos as their owners scrambled to capture them. Draco laughed so hard at the spectacle that he nearly fell over and clutched at his sides as they had begun to hurt from laughing so much.  
  
"Ron, are you okay?" Draco heard Harry ask as he rushed to help his friend up. Ron took Harry's right arm and pulled himself up, glaring daggers at Draco.  
  
"I'll be fine as soon as I tear that slimy git to pieces!" Ron shouted as he made his way towards Draco, who stood with his legs open and hands clasped behind his back, a smug smile crossing his face. Harry hurried after Ron and grabbed him by the shoulders to pull him back.  
  
"Ron, it isn't worth it." Harry hissed.  
  
"Sure it is!" Ron bellowed. "Someone needs to put him in his place!"  
  
Draco laughed. "And you think that should be you, Weasel? You, the lowest of the pureblood class, try to put me in my place? That thought is almost as funny as your folly just now."  
  
"Know what's going to be really funny? How smashed in your face is going to look when I'm through with you!"  
  
"Malfoy, get lost or maybe I'll let him go." Harry warned.  
  
It was at that point when Draco felt Crabbe and Goyle at his side and any unease he had about Weasley had blown away on the wind that danced around them. "Go on Potter, let him go. Let him get the stuffing knocked out of him."  
  
Harry glared at Draco with the same contempt that Draco had at his father and he locked down his composure for he had a sudden urge to shutter. It wasn't Harry he was afraid of, but rather the hatred that stirred within him, that danced in his rich eyes, that which Harry would act on. Draco knew from personal experience that hatred was a powerful and adrenaline, and it scared him to see it directed at him. In a way it almost hurt him; he knew he was always disliked, but to see someone have such strong feelings of hatred towards him made him wonder what kind of person he was becoming...  
  
It made him wonder if he was becoming like his father.  
  
No, I'll never be him. Ever. Draco told himself as he averted his gaze from Harry's.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, let's get on the train and leave Potty and Weasel alone." Draco announced as he crossed his arms over his chest and led the two into the train. They picked the compartment towards the end of the train and sat down, Crabbe and Goyle looking at him with their usual confusion.  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked impatiently through gritted teeth. He hated it when they stared at him stupidly until he responded to it.  
  
"Why we sittin' all the way back 'ere?" Goyle asked.  
  
"Because I felt like it. If either of you have a problem with it, don't hesitate to leave." Draco snapped back. Another thing he couldn't stand: his orders being questioned by what he felt were the two stupidest people in Britain.  
  
The two who sat across from him looked at one another and shrugged. Draco leaned his head against the window with his arms still folded in front of his chest, looking out of it at all the people that bustled about to get their luggage aboard and make their way to find a place to sit. It was there he saw Harry again, laughing along with Hermione and Ron as they walked towards the entrance to the sitting cars and caught himself keeping his attention on the raven haired boy, finding himself appreciating the way his face and eyes lit up when he laughed, they way the wind he tousled his unruly locks...  
  
The sudden whistle and lurch of the train snapped him back to reality and he looked out the window to see that Harry and the others were long out of his sight now and realizing that he had been reveling in a sudden memory of the Boy Who Lived. Why this sudden fascination with him, Draco couldn't fathom. All he knew is that he had a sinking feeling that it this fascination was going to keep him distracted, for before he knew it they were pulling into the Hogsmade Station and the other students began departing the train and onto the platform to start their fifth year of school.  
  
"And what an interesting year it promises to be..." Draco mumbled to himself. 


End file.
